South Carolina rap artists
AceTheRed ---- (American Rapper) Johiah Collins (born February 13, 2000), better known by his stage name AceTheRed, is an American hip hop and R&B recording artist and music producer from Andrews,South Carolina. He is one third of the hip hop R&B trio Saga with his high school friends Avian and Atlas and is also signed to his own label Day3.ent along with Saga.Ace's first full-length project, a mixtape titled Flamerz, was self-released in May 2015,to generally positive reviews. Early life Johiah Amon Collins was born on February 13, 2000 in Andrews, South Carolina. He grew up in Raleigh, North Carolina , a middle-class suburban area. Ace stayed with his and Mother "in the cut" from ages one to thirteen, but later moved to Columbia South Carolina to live with his Father.His mother worked as a Human Resource Representative, while his father ran his own business. Ace graduated from high school a year early to fully pursue his music career. Career At the age of 15, Ace embarked on his musical career as a recording artist.Not having the money to afford studio time he started off recording his music on a school computer with a low quality mic where at the same time he taught his self how to engineer his own music.In 2015 Ace released his self produced debut mixtape titled Flamerz and started pressing the mixtape onto CDs and began selling them in the streets where he made more than enough money for studio time.In 2016 Ace had his first big break when he released his first studio single titled "All Night" which accumulated over 30,000 plays on soundcloud and was showcased on Apple music.He continued releasing singles until he subsequently entered his first partnership with his longtime friend, Avian, forming the group Saga. In 2017, the then duo released their first song as and official duo titled "Above Me" on soundcloud which started to gain the duo a substantial buzz.During the success of Above Me Ace collaborated with 590471 Records DK Recording Artist Jayy Queezy where they then released their single "Crucial".With the success of his latest singles he followed it up with his first solo single since All Night titled "These Days".In September of 2017 it was announced that AceTheRed and Saga signed a distribution deal with major music platform companies such as Apple music,Spotify,Tidal,Pandora etc. in which Ace stated is just another testament of their success through hard work.During the fall of 2017 Ace announced that he is working on his first studio album titled "Nights on Shinobi Hill" along with projects affiliated with Saga.On October 31st,2017 Ace released his first single from his album "Nights on Shinobi Hill" on Apple Music titled "Hill Top" in which so far has been seen as an eye opener to listeners,show casing his amazing progression as an artist with its catchy tune and clever flow and wordplay showing that with his new album he's clearly in a different league all together from rappers hailing from his city. https://twitter.com/AceTheRed https://www.instagram.com/acethered_/ https://itunes.apple.com/us/artist/acethered/id1094881256 https://open.spotify.com/artist/4VYbwyW5JRXK4rsqbie8Zp https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUUXWZ_ASAWwBTuY2CzBliQ[[Category:Lists of American musicians]] Category:American rappers Category:Southern Rappers Category:Southern Rap GroupeDJ Paglaban * Category:Lists of American musicians Category:American rappers Category:Southern Rappers Category:Southern Rap Groupe